Your Punishment, Dobe
by Orange Naru
Summary: Sekuel X-MASS NIGHT    DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ    PLEASE RnR   Ini rated M pertamaku, jd maklum! Kurang hot  /


**DISCLAMER: MASASHI KISIMOTO**

**PAIRING: SASUNARU (ALWAYS! YEAH!)**

**RATED: M #BLINK #**

**GENRE: ROMANCE AND ...**

**WARNING: LEMON (TAPI MENURUTKU LIME DEH! JD MOHON PENDAPAT LEMONNYA ENTAR^^), YAOI (BL), MISS TYPO, EYD, DLL**

A/N: Kan Sasu udah bilang hukumannya di tahun baru, jadi ini sekuelnya ^^ Cuma bebas 1 minggu jd harus brebes smua aku Cuma dapet ngetik fic, gag bisa review T.T

Enjoy My New Fic ^^

#New Year, New My Love Story#

**Di sebuah apartemen kecil ...**

Tok...Tok...

"Ya! Sebentar!"

Cklek (Pintu di buka)

"Neji? Gaara? Ada perlu apa?"

"Apa sopan membiarkan tamu di depan pintu? Hah, Naruto?"

"Maaf-maaf, Neji. Ayo masuk!"

"Hn"

Masuklah Neji dan Gaara ke dalam apartemen Naruto. Tapi ada yang aneh dengan Gaara, cara jalannya yang pincang sampai-sampai perlu dibopong Neji.

**Sesampainya di ruang tamu (Plus ruang nonton and makan)**

"Neji, Gaara kenapa? Kalo sakit istrahat aja, kan bisa datang lain kali,"tanya Naruto dengan polosnya.

"Hmm, gimana ya? Gaara ..."

"Gag apa kok Naru,"ucap Gaara dengan datarnya

'Gue harus menjaga lo dari srigala gila itu, Naru'ternyata batin Gaara berbandng terbalik dengan situasi luarnya.

"Jadi ada perlu apa?"

"Nih,"Neji meletakkan sebua kotak berwarna biru dongker.

"Itu ..."

"Barang titipan Sasuke, katanya jangan di buka,"potong Neji

"HEEE?"Naruto terkejut

'WHAT?'batin Gaara juga terkejut.

"Yap! Tugasku sudah selesai, jadi kami pergi ya,"

"He-hei Neji! Jadi ..."

"Katanya dia yang buka ntar, tapi untuk sementara di titipin ke elo dulu. Chao."

Pergilah Neji dan Gaara dengan posisi yang sama seperti saat mereka datang yaitu Gaara di bopong Neji. Apabila kalian semua konek maka kalian tau apa yang terjadi dengan Gaara sebelum pergi ke apartemen Naruto.

**Pasangan NejiGaa di mobil (di perjalanan menuju rumah entah rumah siapa)**

"NEJI! Apa yang di titipan tadi?"

"Hn?"

"Yang di tipkan oleh srigala itu untuk Naruto,"

"Bukan apa-apa kok! Tenang aja, Gaara-koi,"

"Tapi bila sesuatu terjadi kepada Naruto dan itu di sebabkan oleh bungkusan dan srigala itu gue akan hukum lo! Camkan itu,"ancam Gaara dengan

nada santai, sedangkan Neji sudah keringat dingin.

'Awas lo Sasukeeeeeeeee...'batin Neji meringis

**SEMENTARA ITU DI APARTEMEN NARUTO**

'Ini apa ya? Buka ato engga? Hmm, cari aman deh!'Naruto yang merasa dapat signal warning berinisiatif meletakkannya di laci dekat tempat tidurnya.

**Malamnya ...**

Naruto yang penasaran menelepon Sasuke ...

Naruto: Hei Teme! (dengan nada riang)

Sasuke: Hn?

Naruto: Gue mau tanya soal bungkusan yang ...

Sasuke: Oh, udah lo terima. Jaga baik-baik! (potong Sasuke dan plus mengancam Naruto.)

Naruto: Hn

Sasuke: Hey, that is my trademark (dengan nada halus mengancam)

Naruto: I-Iya gomen

Sasuke: Naru?

Naruto: Ya?

Sasuke: Besok tanggal berapa?

Naruto: 31 Desember

Sasuke: Lo, lupa hari apa besok DO-BE

Naruto: Ja-ngan ja-ngan (Naruto mulai merinding sendiri)

Sasuke: Hn (memunculkan seringai)

Naruto: Gluk

Sasuke: Sampai jumpa besok DO-BE

Naruto: Te-Teme ...

Sasuke: TUUUT...TUUUT

'Apa maksudnya? Hukuman apa? Teeemeeeee aapaaa huukuumannnya?'

Karena terlalu memikirkannya Naruto-pun tertidur...

**Besoknya...**

Tahun baru adalah hari yang indah. Sekolah libur, jadi bisa bermalas-malasan kalaupun ada PR asalkan ada temen senasip pasti bisa laaaaaah bagi-bagi jawaban. Tahun baru juga merupakan hari baik bagi pasangan muda-mudi! Karena malamnya akan ada acara kembang api atau mungkin menkmati acara makan malam, shopping baju baru or ... (pikirin acara sendiri)

**Tapi beda dengan Naruto ...**

'Teemeeeee aaaapaaaa maaauumuu?' batin Naruto tersiksa.

Sebenarnya ini terjadi setelah Sasuke menelepon Naruto beberapa menit lalu ...

FLASHBACK CALL

TRRT...TRRT...

Naruto: Moshi-moshi

Sasuke: Dobe~ (dengan nada halus)

Naruto: Te-Teme? (keringat dingin)

Sasuke: Masih ingat kan hari ini?

Naruto: I-Iya

Sasuke: Lo harus rapikan kamar lo dan bungkusan itu, letakkan di atas ranjang.

Naruto: HAH? (membeo sendiri)

Sasuke: Kalo gag lo lakuin ntar in-out nya lebih sakit (dengan nada manja yang di buat-buat)

Naruto: Te-Teme ap-apa maksud lo?

Sasuke: Lakuin aja yang gue bilang! Bye, gue ke rumah lo jam 11.

Naruto: E,E TEME!

Sasuke: TUUT...TUUT...

END FLASHBACK CALL

'APA MAU LO, TEEMEE!'

**JAM 11 MALAM**

TOK...TOK...TOK...

"Ha'i-ha'i sebentar!"

CKLEK (pintu di buka)

"Te-Teme?"

"Ssst.."Sasuke meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Naruto

"Tonight, call my true name"sambungnya.

#Percepat (LEMON SCENE) Di kamar#

"Te-Teme?"

Sasuke memeluk Naruto dari belakang, menghirup wangi tubuhnya. Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Naruto.

"_Tonight I will show you how wonderfull heaven are__._"Bisiknya di telinga Naruto.

Di gigitnya daun telinga Naruto. Digigit, diisap di lakukan Sasuke di telinga Naruto sampai meninggalkan tanda kemerahan. Tangan Sasuke tidak cuma diam, tangan kanannya turun ke arah celana Naruto di bukanya resleting celana Naruto secara pelan.

"Te-Teme...di sa...na...ja-ngan...,"

"Call my name right, Naruto,"

"Sa-su-ke...,"

"Good"

Sasuke melepas celana Naruto, setelah terlepas semua di pegangnya 'barang' Naruto. di pijit dan di elusnya terus menerus hingga menegang sempurna.

"Hmm, keliatannya adikmu tidak sabar,"

"Ahh~hmm~ aw-was ka-u nan-ti!"

"Tapi yang penting sekarang."

Sasuke menggendong Naruto ala bridyle style, di rebahkannya badan Naruto perlahan di atas ranjang yang empuk. Di tindihnya badan mungil Naruto. Sasuke mencium bibir ranum Naruto dengan ganas, di gigitnya bibir Naruto membuatnya reflek membuka bibirnya. Kesempatan ini tidak di lewatkan oleh Sasuke, dengan cepat lidahnya masuk ke dalam mulut Naruto. Di ajaknya lidah Naruto bergulat, lidah mereka beradu berbagi saliva. Setelah sekian lama Sasukelah yang menang.

"Hmm, Bajumu mengganggu"ucap Sasuke. Di lepasnya baju Naruto, sekarang Naruto tidak memakai apapun.

"Curang!"protes Naruto

"Hn?"

"Kau masih lengkap!"

"Mau bantu?"goda Sasuke

Naruto melepas baju Sasuke satu-persatu. Setelah semuanya terlepas Naruto mendorong Sasuke. Sekarang keadaan terbalik, kini Sasuke-lah yang di bawah. Naruto duduk di perut Sasuke dengan senyuman sumringah.

"Boleh ganti?"tanya Naruto dengan senyuman.

"Kita lihat siapa yang dominan!"tantang Sasuke.

Naruto mulai memberi kissmark pada leher Sasuke, tapi kelihatannya Sasuke menahan desahannya. Lalu Naruto menurunkan mulutnya sampai ke depan 'barang' Sasuke. pertama-tama di kecupnya lalu di jilatnya secara perlahan. Karena masih tidak ada reaksi Naruto langsung saja mengisap 'barang' Sasuke dalam tempo yang lambat. Di maju-mundurkannya kepalanya, karena masih tidak ada reksi maka Naruto menambah temponya. Setelah sekian lama akhirnya Sasuke mengeluarkan benihnya.

"Ahhh~"desah Sasuke akhirnya.

'YES! He-HE-eeeeeeee'batin Naruto yang senang karena mengira dirinya menang langsung terkejut ketika dirinya di dorong, sekarang dialah yang terlentang.

"MY TURN"ucap Sasuke penuh penekanan di sitiap katanya.

Sasuke kembali memberikan ciuman di bibir Naruto, cuma kali ini cuma ciuman singkat. Setelah selesai Sasuke berpindah ke leher Naruto dan meninggalkan banyak kissmark.

"Ahh~hn~mm~~"desah Naruto.

Lalu Sasuke turun menuju dua tonjolan didada Naruto. Diisapnya dan dijilatnya hingga membengkak kemerahan. Tangan Sasuke tidak tinggal diam, tangan kanannya memanjakan barang Naruto sedangkan tangan kirinya membantu bagian atas yaitu memijit tonjolan di dada Naruto.

"Ahh~hhh~hmmm~"desah Naruto, ia merasakan gejolak yang belum pernah ia rasakan.

Ketika selesai Sasuke berpindah ke adik Naruto yang sudah berdiri tegak di dekatkannya mulutnya ke adik Naruto itu. Pertama di jilatnya lalu di kecupnya. Akhirnya Sasuke melahapnya (gag pake telen) lalu di maju-mundurkannya kepalanya langsung dalam tempo yang cepat.

"Ahh~hmm~hn~"Naruto bereaksi karena aktifitas Sasuke. Desahan Naruto membuat Sasuke makin bernafsu mempercepat temponya.

Setelah sekian lama akhirnya Naruto mengeluarkan benihnya. Sasuke-pun menelan semuanya tanpa rasa jijik sedikitpun.

"Ahh~hh~"desah Naruto.

"Mau lanjut?"goda Sasuke.

"Kau sudah tau kan? Apa perlu ku jawab pertanyaan konyolmu!"bentak Naruto (lembut)

"Hn"Sasuke menyeringai licik

'Let's go to round two'batin Sasuke senang karena ternyata kekasihnya a.k.a Naruto juga ingin main lebih.

Sasuke yang tidak sabaran memasukkan barangnya ke tubuh Naruto tanpa pemanasan (sakitnya bakal berasa banget tuh!). Setelah masuk semua Sasuke bardiam, membiarkan Naruto membiasakan diri.

"Acht! Ahh~hmm~"Naruto yang kesakitan langsung membiasakan diri. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa punya Sasuke lebih besar.

Sasuke yang merasa Naruto sudah tenang mulai memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya secara perlahan. Semakin lama Sasuke menambah temponya.

**3...**

"Sa-Sasuke aku~ mau~"

"Ak-Aku juga..."

**2...**

Sasuke semakin menambah temponya, Naruto sampai-sampai sulit mengimbanginya.

**1...**

"SASUKE!"

"NARUTO!"

Mereka melepaskan benih mereka secara bersamaan. Sasuke yang merasa kelelahan dan juga merasakan hal yang sama pada Naruto menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mereka yang telah selesai melakukan _you...know...what...i...mean..._

**DOR...DUAR...DOR...DUAR...DUAR...**

Bertepatan dengan selesainya 'aktivitas malam' kedua sejoli tersebut kembang api meledak dengan indahnya. Menandakan perpindahan tahun.

"Happy new year and have a nice dream,"ucap Sasuke lalu mengecup dahi Naruto lembut.

"Jadi, bagaimana hukumannya?"tanya Naruto pelan karna kelelahan and plus o-on.

"Itu tadi adalah hukumanmu,"jawab Sasuke dengan seringaian licik.

"Kalo gitu mungkin aku akan lebih sering minta hukuman,"gumam Naruto dengan senuyman.

"Apa kau yakin Dobe?"ternyata Sasuke mendengarnya, Naruto langsung menutup wajahnya yang merah dengan selimut.

"Ap-Apa? Jang-Jangan ngawur! tidur sana!"

Akhirnya Sasuke dan Naruto tidur berpelukan dengan keadaan tanpa pakaian sehelaipun berbagi kehangatan. Apa yang akan terjadi pada Neji?Apabila Gaara mengetahui bahwa Naruto akan kesulitan berjalan besok karena...

**#THE END#**

Akhirnya selesai! please RnR ^^ no Flame, thank you...

Kalo ada yang mau jadi tmen Fb q please Add Vienchenzia Oeyta

From Orange To All Of You ^.v


End file.
